


Spotlight

by crownedvictorious



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedvictorious/pseuds/crownedvictorious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all the pieces of personal life that the crowd demanded, they wouldn’t let them have this. Not yet. This haven was a place that was all their own and that no one else could offer to them. A place out of the spotlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotlight

There was little sound in the room besides the movement of photography equipment. He casually sipped his coffee in the soft light, enjoying the peace and quiet. There hadn’t been a lot of time available for himself since last wednesday. He couldn’t say he wasn’t expecting the days following to be busy, more so than any other time a season ended. But this was the final one. “The end of an era”, as the tabloids and entertainment news liked to call it.

He knew he was glad to be out of it. The television series had begun when he was younger and newer to the industry. And although he’d never regret it (certainly, some of the best moments of his life had been on set with his friends) he also couldn’t say that there wasn’t a sense of liberation with the end of this chapter of his career. He could finally move on and pursue other interests. Blessed with the monetary funds he’d gained over the years in his line of work, he could finally travel the world and see the things he’d missed out on while growing up on set.

He knew Naruto had already bounced back from the post-finale depression. He’d spent days at Sasuke’s penthouse during their last days of filming, looking through the windows down at the city streets, full of people and destinations and people seeking out destinations. And Sasuke knew without asking that Naruto was asking himself just where _he_ would go after this. Of course, it helped that a couple days later, Naruto had received a callback from Hollywood. He’d gotten the lead role for a sci-fi film due to start filming within the next few months. The first person he’d told, of course, was Sasuke.

Speaking of his friend, he had yet to arrive. He set down his coffee and checked his watch. The interview was scheduled to start in five minutes. He was probably in hair and makeup. He rolled his eyes at the typical behavior. That idiot was always much less punctual than he was. Come to think of it, the interviewer wasn’t there yet, either. He looked around, hoping to see someone by the coffee stand near the back of the room. No one. Was he the only one that kept track of the time around here?

“Is the lighting alright, Mr. Uchiha? Not too harsh on your eyes?” asked a tech that had come back in to make last minute adjustments to the equipment and taking his place behind the camera.

“Yes, it’s fine. Thank you.”

There was the sound of a door opening and a rushed walk toward the chair opposite his own.

“I hope you can forgive my tardiness, Mr. Uchiha. The traffic in this city is dreadful, as always." Said the interviewer as he walked in. This particular interview was going to be put on the social media websites, and featured on the entertainment news networks, so they had to be careful with the information they divulged. As such, Naruto couldn’t speak on the new film he was doing, and they both agreed on the topics that they would and wouldn’t speak on. He knew about the rumors circulating through the internet and wanted to avoid addressing them.

“I understand.” Sasuke said with a pleasant smile he learned to give people despite his indifference.

“Ah, and where is…?” the interviewer left off, looking around the room- obviously referring to Naruto.

He covered for his friend’s lack of timeliness. “He’ll be here soon, he had something to attend to before we began.”

“I see.” they said, adjusting themselves in their seat as they were offered hot tea, coffee or water on a tray.

“Sorry!” Speak of the devil.

“Mr. Uzumaki, I’m glad to see you.”

“Same here, how are you doing today?” He asked as he adjusted his suit and took his seat next to Sasuke.  Personable as always, making conversation with everyone he met.

“I’m fine, thank you for asking.” They answered with a smile. They cleaned off their glasses and took sheets out from a folder that contained the questions they would ask.

“Now, if everything’s alright with you, shall we begin?”

“Certainly.” Sasuke replied.

“Alright, so, it’s been less than a week since the series ended. It was phenomenal, by the way. They tied up all the loose ends, answered all the questions that left fans debating amongst themselves all over the internet. How do you two feel about it ending? Because it’s been running for a long time. To the viewers, it’s like the end of an era. But, how about you? What does it feel like on your end?”

Naruto immediately answered. “It was weird, at first. Honestly, I didn’t know where I was gonna go after that. This has been the main thing in my life for the past, what, decade? So I was just really in limbo about what the next step was gonna be.” He paused for a bit, and scratched his chin. His crossed legs and settling against the canvas seat reflected his easy-going nature.  “But, yeah, it’s was a fun ride. We got to meet so many people, make so many friends. The friends and memories I made are irreplaceable. I’ll cherish them forever.”

“Mhm. I can imagine, for people watching, it’s like something that was part of their lives ended. But this was your life's work for you, so to have that end must be so different. How about you, Sasuke?”

“Well, you said all the nice things already.” He looked at Naruto, who chuckled along with the interviewer. “But I guess all I have to add to that is that it’s a change I welcome in my life, for the same reason that it’s taken up so much of our lives at this point. And although I’ll miss everyone, it’s a chance to move onto other things. Take a break, if need be.”

“I see. So what are these “other things” you two talk about? I know there’s been talk of you being in contact with Hollywood, Mr. Uzumaki. Can we talk about that?”

Naruto smiled, rubbing his chin. “Ahh, I’ve got something happening soon. There’s something in the works. But, uh, that’s all I’ll say for now.” He said with a grin. He loved being a tease, and his fans ate it up.

“I guess the crowd will have to wait and see. But we do hope big things for you and Mr. Uchiha.”

The pair eyed each other for a second.

Naruto cleared his throat and reached for his water bottle, taking a sip as the interviewer asked the next question.

“Let’s talk about the ending itself, how did you feel about it? I’m sure after being part of the show for so long, you must’ve had some feeling or idea as to where the series would head or what the ending would be like?"

“I’d say it turned out the way I thought it would, for the most part. Especially with the romantic aspect of it. The action at the end was a clear promise, that’s just what you get with these suspense-thrillers. Being secret agents wouldn’t be fun if you didn’t get in some hot water every once in a while.” Sasuke replied with a fluid smile.

“Eh.” Naruto ran a hand through his hair. “I can’t say I didn’t see it coming. I hoped for a different end, of course there are characters who died or left that I loved. But, definitely, the end I had with Sasuke’s character was perfect, I think.” He said, looking and gesturing in Sasuke’s direction.

“That’s what everyone else has been saying, as well. I can personally attest to hearing all the excitement around the both of you. So, the romance didn’t much cut it for you guys, I’m guessing?”

“Well, to us it was never really about the romance. I guess it was nice to have as a way to spice up the plot a bit. Don’t get me wrong, all the actresses are great. They were all so fun to work with, some of them are close friends of mine. I just would’ve liked to see them kick ass more. Are we allowed to say that? Can we curse?” Naruto said, looking at the cameraman, who shook his head.

“I don’t think so.” The interviewer chuckled.

“Ah, well guess it’s too late.” Naruto said, shrugging it off.

“I think it all went according to plan. However good or bad some think the plan was is up to the audience and the critics. But we did our job, and I think we did it well.” Sasuke answered.

“You’re most certainly right about that one. You both did a wonderful job, everyone loved the characters you played, and the relationship they had with one another. Honestly, well done, the both of you- and everyone else on and off set. Do you think it was easier to portray best friends, given the relationship you have with each other already?”

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and thought for a moment.

“Our friendship in real life probably helped a bit. I’d actually go as far to say that half of what the viewers saw was fiction and the other half was what Sasuke and I are like in real life.” He looked to Sasuke for approval.They had to be careful with how they worded everything from this point on.

Sasuke shrugged. “I guess.” He smiled when Naruto laughed behind the palm of his hand at his aloof response.

“Many fans of the show are also fans of the both of you in real life. There’s been a lot of photos taken of you two out and about over the years. In fact, some people actually think there’s something more between the two of you.”

Naruto had furrowed his eyebrows, “What do you mean?”

“Oh, well, there are rumors that the two of you might have gone from best friends to something past that. There’s a photo circulating…”

Sasuke quickly glanced at Naruto.

“...of you two at a popular location in Mexico. A location usually booked by celebrities for privacy. Is there anything you want your fans to know?”

Naruto took a moment, then shook his head. “Well, Sasuke...cat’s out of the bag.”

Sasuke’s head darted to face Naruto with a confused glance.

“Yeah, we were in Mexico. And that was us in the photos. It’s kinda funny how they didn’t catch our moms though? They were both there with us. They love the Mexican pacific coast, and Sasuke and I had agreed we both needed a break from filming. It was a family thing.”

“Oh, well that’s underwhelming.”

“I know, I know! I ruined so many fantasies! So sorry.” He laughed. Sasuke smiled into his palm and looked away.

“Well, I’m sure everyone’s just glad to see you two being close in real life. The story you told might’ve ended, but your own stories continue. I wish the best of luck in your careers to the both of you. So, Mr Uchiha...what's next for you, if I may ask?”

Sasuke was relieved it was over. He smiled, looking over at Naruto then facing the interviewer to answer their last question.

“Who knows?”

* * *

 

He answered the knocking at his door around 3 am, knowing who it would be.

“Hey,” Greeted the rough voice of his best friend.”I don’t think anyone saw me. Maybe just a drunk couple in the lobby.”

“Did you drop her off?”

 _Her_. He meant the actress that played his romantic interest in the series. He knew Sasuke didn’t like her.

 **** “Yes. She’s safe at home.”

“Hn.”

“She’s safe at home,” he said, slowly stepping forward to hold Sasuke’s hips and press him lightly against the wall. “and we’re safe here.”

 **** Sasuke looked up at him and smirked. “Oh, what would the tabloids say?”

 **** “Nothing they can prove.” Naruto chuckled, before swooping down and capturing Sasuke’s lips with his own.They held each other closer, and breathed in softly, rejoicing in the feeling of being alone. Being together.

In that house in Mexico, they’d spent hours in bed together. The only time they went out to the beach was when the photographers had gotten them. The magazines would’ve found out they were there one way or another. But just in case any questions were asked, their moms were staying in the house next door, both aware of the relationship between their sons. The fact that they weren’t seen was unexpected.

But that ordeal was over. Now, they wanted to be out of the spotlight for a while before Naruto got back to work.

Because for all the pieces of personal life that the crowd demanded, they wouldn’t let them have this. Not yet. This haven was a place that was all their own and that no one else could offer to them.

A place out of the spotlight.

 ****  
**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I'd had the idea for something like this for a while. I didn't want to give the interviewer a gender or name because I thought maybe I could write it so the reader felt they were the ones asking the questions. Hope it worked. But thanks for reading anyway!


End file.
